Sinful Desires
by Lemongirl1990
Summary: Trunks returns home after being away for work. To find his little sister has grown up. And new strange and sinful feelings start to develop.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinful Desires **

**By LemonGirl1990**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclosure- I do not own DBZ I am just a fan writing for entertainment. **

**Rating-NC-17 for sexual and language. Incest is involved in this fic so know that going in. **

**Pairings-Trunks &amp; Bra **

**Bra's POV**

**The blue haired beauty sat at her school desk day dreaming. She longed for freedom, lucky summer break was nearly here. Just thirty more minutes and the bell would ring, that changing sound would launch her sixteenth summer. Bra had dreamed about turning sixteen since she was twelve. More than anything she had dreamed of becoming a woman, or at least being seen as one. The last ten minutes drug on for what seemed an lifetime, finally she heard the bell sound off. Bra jumped from her seat and spun around to grab her book bag. "Hey gorgeous hope to see you around this summer." Spoke up a thug looking young man. The boy was dressed in baggy jeans that hung too low for any person with decent taste's liking. His spiky dyed green hair did not do him any favors either, and his metal accessories surpassed even Bra's. "Don't hold you're breath Jax." Bra huffed. Jax made a pouty face. "But Bra, your the best looking babe in school. I mean your body is deff, choice." The hooligan stated with a wink and thumbs up. "Please, as is I'd even consider you." Bra then shaved past the annoying youth. She was making her way down the hallway toward her red sports car that her mother had gave her for her birthday just two weeks prior. She could now see her car within her sights, before she could reach the automobile she was again blocked. "Babe for real I am gonna miss that slamming ass of yours." Jax had positioned himself between Bra and her exit. Bra had, had enough. "Jax, for real! You are a sleez bag! MOVE!" Bra slammed him against the wall. Jax lay up against the wall motionless, only stunned not seriously hurt. Bra now sat in the driver's seat of her car, it felt so good to slam that creep. She would have to do it more often, She sighed guys her age were no better than wild dogs. Always humping air and drooling over her, she was repulsed by nearly every males affiances as of late. Bra made the thirty minute drive home to Capsule Corp. It was a scenic drive, very calming. Bra always looked forward to the drive home. It was just what she needed to purge all the negativity from the punk's in her class. **

**She pulled up to her house she killed the engine. It felt too good to be home, and she was really excited due to her brothers return home. Trunks had been working abroad in America for Capsule Corp business. When they were younger they had always fought like cats and dogs. But with Trunks being away she realized how much she missed and loved her brother. It had been difficult to have no one to share with about her crapy days at school with besides her ditzy mom. And of course her father was like speaking to a stone. Bra had not realized how much she craved Trunks's company until he was gone. Trunks had been gone nine months, and he was finally about to come home. Bra ran upstairs and threw her long blue hair into a loose pony tail. She ditched her horrid school uniform and put on some jeans and a ACDC shirt. Bra was very girly but she could not deny her love of classic heavy metal. She almost shrieked when she sensed her brothers KI. That was one thing about being Sayian you always knew where your friends where. Well if you cared enough to sit still and feel them out that is. Bra flew down the stairs and threw her arms around her brother almost knocking him down. "WOW Bra! Guess you missed me or something." Trunks stated with a laugh. Bra blushed... "Of course I did jerk, who else do I have around her to talk to." Bra then removed her arms. Bra returned her gaze to her brother, he looked different now. She could not put her finger on it, but he defiantly looked different. "Did you loose weight or something bro?" Bra inquired. Trunks stood questioning her comment with a puzzled expression. "Umm... No sis. I just worked out a lot over there in America. Like I kept up my training and what not." Trunks scratched his head in confusion. Bra looked him up and down. "I dunno, guess it's just been a while since I saw you last." Bra then turned and went up to her room to Finnish getting primed for dinner. **

**Trunks POV**

**What in the world was up with that girl was all Trunks could think. Speaking of changing she was the one who changed. She had grown up over night it felt like. She was taller her body was more curved and well she had grown in one area more than others. She had breast now full on boobs. They were huge maybe even bigger than mom's. "What am I thinking about Bra's boobs for ewww..." Trunks muttered as he made his way to his room. He passed Bra's room on his way noticing that the door was cracked open. He stopped and peeked in, he knew it would aggravate Bra. But what he did not know, was what he would see. On the bed lay his sister with her legs spread apart she had on some light pink undies. No thong but defiantly not granny panties. She had her had between her legs rubbing herself. Trunks knew it was wrong but something about this aroused him. She was moaning in deeply as she moved her fingers over her most sensitive of areas. Trunks could see the light pink panties become darker from moisture. She was really getting wet down there, and his pants were becoming tighter as he felt himself harden. Bra's other hand rested on her left breast and she was rubbing and rolling it back and forth. She was not wearing a top, her large breast were exposed to her touch. Trunks could see her nipples standing erect and hardened from fingers excessive attention. Trunks almost burst as she pulled down the soaked panties to reveal her swollen wet womanhood. It was so inviting, moist and begging to be adored. Bra slowly let her fingers trace her entrance as she pulled her fingers away. What she did next made him moan a little. She put her fingers up to her lips and licked at the milky coated fingers. She moaned and sucked them clean, she then put her fingers back by her entrance and thrust them into herself. Bra bucked her hips as she moaned and shook with pleasure. Trunks found his own hand was down resting on his bulge through his pants. **

**He was rubbing his hardness becoming stiffer by the moment. The sight of his sister pleasuring herself was almost too much. Bra had now inserted three fingers total into her throbbing opening. What she moaned next nearly shook Trunks to his core. Bra threw her head back and moaned in a lustful deep and longing moan "Trunks..." Did she really just moan my name? He thought, she is touching herself and thinking about me. This made his already hard member stiffen to its maximum potential. He felt the tip of his manhood leaking fluids. He unzipped his pants to release his twelve inch harden cock. He began to stroke it was the base of his shaft all the way down to the tip. He squeezed onto his head and stroked it hard but as quietly has be could. He almost moaned when he say Bra get onto her knees and pull out a dildo from under her pillow. She sucked on the tip playfully, then she put it around to her entrance that was now soaked and begging for more. She trust the vibrating toy into herself and let out another deep moan. She began to trust is back and forth in and out. Slow at first but with no time she picked up her rhythm. Trunks matched his stroking with her thrusting, he was so close to shooting off into his hand. It was Bra's last deep and powerful moan that did it. "Oh Trunks harder!" She moaned and Trunks exploded into his hand. His hand now covered in his white and sticky pleasure. Bra had collapsed onto her bed. Panting hard, she seemed satisfied but sad. Trunks rushed to his room where he cleaned up what had he just let his body and mind do?.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I Saw What You Did **

**Bra's POV **

**She lay still catching her breath as she lay on her bed breathing deeply. Had she really just pleasured herself to thoughts of her brother? She knew it was wrong, but it just felt so right at the same time. She had to get up and get back to reality though. Trunks could have any woman or man for that matter. Also he would call her freak or pervert if he ever knew she had these sinful desires. Bra dressed herself and made her way down stairs, she found her mother fixing something to eat for the family. "Hi momma." Bra greeted her mother with a smile and hug. "Hello dear, Trunks was looking for you a little while ago. Did he come up to you're room?" Her mother questioned. Bra's face went white, had she shut the damn door? If Trunks had came that way looking for her, no she pushed the notion from her mind. "No momma, he sure didn't." Bra smiled. "Well I think he is in his room why not go see him." Her mother returned to prepping the family meal. Bra made her way back up the stairs toward her brother's room. She noticed his door was ajar, so she made her way in. She heard the shower running. Trunks was taking a shower, she got chills thinking about his hard muscled body under the warm spray of the shower. She walked into the room and over to the bathroom door where she started to knock. But she noticed the door was again ajar, She leaned in a little to find that she could see into the shower. Trunks had not pulled the curtain all the way closed. She could see his shadow on the wall, just then he backed up a little giving her a free view of his named wet body. He looked so much more amazing in all his nude glory than she had ever imagined. His body was covered is ripped muscles. The warm water ran freely down the outline of his body. The site was glorious, Bra felt her womanhood becoming moist and heated. Suddenly her heart skipped a beat as her brothers blue eyes met her's. "Bra what the hell?!" Trunks screamed as he covered himself with the best he could with his hands. Bra turned red and turned and ran from the room to hers locking her door behind her. She had been caught how could she ever live this down. She just wanted to die and disappear, Trunks would surly tell her parents and….. She was so embarrassed. **

**Trunks POV**

**He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his lower body. Had his sister been watching him shower? More importantly was she liking what she saw? He sat on his bed, his mind still filled with images of his sister pleasuring herself why calling his name. She was obviously feeling some heavy sexual attraction to him. The thought excited him, but screamed him more. Not only was she his sister, she was underage. Besides he was not hot for his sister. He had just caught her touching herself and got caught up in it. But he could not help feel a desire to have her. At least once, he had tried to shower to calm himself. But catching Bra watching him had relit his passions and desires. He stood and without dressing himself made his way to Bra's room. It was locked so he knocked. "Bra let me in now." He said firmly. "Go away." She was crying. Great he thought. Trunks simply used his inhuman power to pop the door open. "what the hell Trunks get out." Bra screamed. Trunks walked over to her and pushed her down on the bed. "Bra I need to tell you something. Earlier today I saw you touching yourself." Bra's face was red, "And I heard you moan my name, then you were watching me in the shower." Bra pulled away. "Trunks I don't." Before she could Finnish her sentence Trunks pushed his lips against her's. Bra was pulling away at first but eased into it and began to kiss back. Trunks felt his towel rise as his harden manhood rose. He pushed Bra back onto the bed and he positioned himself on top of her. She was not struggling and seemed to enjoy the dominance. "Don't struggle, you wanted this." He removed his towel showing off his large and hard length. Bra's eyes darted toward it. He could tell she was impressed, he took her hand an placed it on his shaft. "Go on I know you want to." He coached her. He moaned as she tighter her grip and began to rub. "Thats it make me feel good little sister." Trunks moaned deeply, he pulled her skirt up and tore off her panties. He ran his fingers a lot her slit, she was moist and soaking wet. He thrust his fingers inside her as she bucked against his touch. "Trunks this is wrong we should stop." She slight protested. He pushed his fingers harder in and out of her. "Don't be that way, you got me all worked up now you want to be shy." Trunks pulled his fingers from her and tasted them. "MMM…" He moaned her taste was intoxicating to him. He wanted more. He pulled her legs apart and positioned his face in front of her opening. "No Trunks I.." Before she could get the words out he had started to feast on her womanhood. Trunks lapped up all of her juices greedily. She tasted so damn good, he teased her peak as she bucked and moaned. As his oral assault continued he trust his finger in and out of her. She was close so he stopped. He positioned his hips between hers, "I am going to show you what a man really feels like." He moaned huskily into her ear. "Trunks no, I…" Again her words were cut short. As Trunks trust his tip into her, he was shocked to find she was really still a virgin. "Your a virgin?" He questioned. "Yes! I was saving myself for…. For someone I loved." She looked shyly up at Trunks. He stopped hearing this he did not want to make her waste her time on him. He started to pull away but was grabbed and pulled back by her. "I love you Trunks." She kissed him "I want it to be you." Thats all he needed he thrusted as hard and quick has he could to get her past the pain. After a few moments he knew she had relaxed and was ready. He pushed in and out harder and deeper reveling in the fact his manhood was deep inside his sister. It was so taboo and she was the tightest woman he had ever felt. Her body was trembling he knew she would cum soon. So would he, he normally lasted much longer but the whole situation had pushed him over the edge. "I am going to cum soon Bra, I don't want to do it inside you what do I do?" He questioned. "I ll swallow it." She smiled. That was it with that he thrusted a few more times as he felt his passion about to release. He pulled himself out and shoved himself into her mouth as he shot his load into her hungry mouth. She not only swallowed every drop, but sucked to get more if there had been any. They both collapsed, the room was spinning and his senses slowly returned. **

**He had just done the most taboo unthinkable act with this own sister. Now what?**


End file.
